


Gotta Catch ‘Em All

by Bytes



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: AU where things don’t go to shit, F/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, just some quick fluff to soothe the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytes/pseuds/Bytes
Summary: Being the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki takes it upon herself to fill the Pokédex in Pokémon GO. There’s just one that she can’t seem to find, however...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Gotta Catch ‘Em All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparklingLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingLemons/gifts).



Hajime did enjoy video games, but schoolwork had kept him way too busy to be able to indulge in them like he used to. What time he did spare for gaming was done with Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Lately she had been talking about some games that were coming out soon that she was excited for, but the one that stuck out to Hajime the most was Pokémon Go. Apparently it was an AR game that let players catch Pokémon in the real world. It sounded intriguing for sure, and he wouldn’t mind playing it with Chiaki.

When it did come out that summer, it ended up being quite the phenomenon. Everyone was talking about the smartphone game. Of course, Chiaki was enjoying it too. She had progressed far more than anyone else he knew in it, as expected. Eventually the hype died down and Hajime played it less and less. He’d reached the point where he’d only play it per request of the pink haired gamer so he could send her gifts and whatnot (she often found herself running low on pokeballs).

Chiaki eventually stopped talking about the game, but he knew she still played because of the way she flicked her finger on the phone or the way she took random detours to find pokestops.

They were sitting together on a bench one afternoon when class had ended when Chiaki opened the app on her phone.

“Do you still play Pokémon Go?” Hajime inquired curiously. “I would’ve thought you’d ‘caught them all’ by now.”

“Mnn… yes, I know not very many people still play it, but… there’s this one Pokémon I’ve been unable to find!” Chiaki sighed as she scrolled through her Pokédex.

“Oh? Is it some event legendary or something?”

“Nope, I’ve got all of them. Shiny versions too.”

“Which one are you missing then?”

“Buneary. They just don’t seem to show up around here.”

Buneary was the name of that one Pokémon that was basically a brown rabbit with yellow fluff if Hajime recalled. He didn’t know all the Pokémon names, certainly not the newer ones, but he was fairly certain he knew which one she was talking about. “I see. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one either, but I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Thanks, Hajime.” She smiled up gratefully at him. Those rare smiles always made heat rush to Hajime’s cheeks. It was hard to not avert his gaze, but he smiled back at her and nodded.

“I’m sure you’ll find it any day now. You are the ultimate gamer after all.”

“Mm.. Maybe, I think.”

Their conversation after that drifted away from Pokémon, but the thought didn’t leave Hajime’s mind. He was no ultimate gamer, but surely he could get his hands on a Buneary for Chiaki, right?

That proved to be easier said than done. Every day after school for the next month he found himself going on walks to try and locate one of these rabbits. This particular walk, he was nearing the end of his patience so he would have to call it a day. Was this all really worth it for a dumb digital animal? He hoped that it at least would mean a lot to Chiaki. That thought alone kept him from quitting altogether.

Turning heel to head back to his dorm, a bursting noise from his phone caught his attention. A wild Pokémon had appeared on the map. He looked down, expecting to see the typical Pidgey or something, but the sight of a brown and cream colored bunny springing around made him nearly drop his phone. Holy shit, he’d done it! 

He wasted no time in tapping on the Buneary to start the encounter. Using a razz berry and an ultra ball to greatly heighten the chance of catching to the point of overkill, he flicked his slightly shaking finger to toss the pokeball. It hit the Buneary right in the head, causing it to disappear with a flash of light into the ball. It wiggled once…. then twice… click! He’d caught it! He almost wanted to shout from the adrenaline rush. Tomorrow he’d give Chiaki it and she’d finally complete her Pokédex! Well, until an update added more Pokémon to the game anyway.

The next day finally managed to crawl around. The brunette boy had decided the best time to give Chiaki her hopefully-still-sought-after pocket monster was after classes were done for the day so they could have their own space and time. The clock seemed to tick by slower just to mock him, but eventually the class ended for the day.

Hajime quickly jogged over to their usual after school meeting spot; a bench located under a tree that overlooked a park area. He sat down and tried not to look around for Chiaki, instead tapping away idly at his phone as he bounced his leg.

“Hey Hajime-kun,” came the familiar soft greeting of a familiar voice. “The professor held me after class for a little bit because I fell asleep again.”

Hajime looked up and gave a chuckle, shaking his head. “You really ought to go to sleep earlier.”

“I tried…” Chiaki huffed, puffing out her cheeks. “But I get ‘in the zone’ and suddenly it’ll be four in the morning.”

“Perhaps it would be a good idea to set an alarm to remind you to go to bed?” he suggested. “You don’t want that professor to start knocking down your grade for dozing off all the time.”

“Mm… I’ll give it a try.” She flopped down on the bench next to Hajime with a yawn.

After catching up on each other’s days, Hajime knew it was time to give her her present.

“Hey,” he started. “You still play Pokémon go?”

“Mmhm. Why?”

“Can I borrow your phone for a second?”

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise. I promise it’s good.”

Chiaki reluctantly offered up her device. Angling himself away from her so she couldn’t see the screens, he opened Pokémon go on both phones and initiated a trade. He traded himself a low-cp Pokémon she had caught earlier that day, likely for stardust or candies. Once the Buneary was in her possession, he pulled up its stats and proudly presented her phone back to her.

“Ta-da! I caught you a Buneary. Your Pokédex is complete!”

Chiaki blinked, looking between her phone and Hajime. He’d remembered? She had mentioned that weeks ago now. Had he been looking for one this whole time?

“Hajime…” she murmured as she took her phone, looking at the Pokémon more closely. “You remembered..?”

“Well, it seemed important to you, so I wanted to help…” he stammered, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

Looking at the Buneary, she saw it only had 12 cp and was a male. But Hajime had spent who knows how long trying to find it for her, so that instantly made it the most valuable Pokémon she had. She smiled and starred it, naming it ‘Hinata’ before meeting the boy’s gaze. “Thank you… I’m really happy you went through all that effort for me…” She gave one of her heart-melting smiles that made every single hour he spent looking for that dumb bunny absolutely worth it.

Before he could even reply, Chiaki leaned in and gave Hajime a quick peck on the cheek.

“A-Ah…!” he managed to squeak out before looking away bashfully. “I’m really glad you like it…”

“I love it,” Chiaki assured him, fondly looking between him and the Buneary. She wouldn’t tell him this, but she had actually caught one much stronger than his only a couple days after they had had that conversation. But that didn’t matter at all.

No, this was definitely her favorite Pokémon now.


End file.
